The present invention relates to novel applications of a special wax material, viz, the material disclosed in WO 97/41175. Compared to ordinary paraffin wax this wax is characteristic in being much harder and in having a noticeably higher softening and melting point, and also in being wear resistant and totally environment friendly. Moreover, the wax is resistant to chemicals and, in suitably heated condition, very well suited for application as a protective coating on a wide variety of surfaces such as metal or wood, with good adhesion and impregnation properties. The wax can be coloured and will thus be highly suited for use as xe2x80x9cpaintxe2x80x9d.
A highly efficient painting of articles can be obtained simply by dipping the articles in a bath of the melted wax, or the melted wax can be applied to fixed surfaces by some spraying or brushing technique.